Gender differences in the EEG were explored in cocaine-abusingindividuals not seeking treatment. Twenty currently abstinentcocaine-abusing females aged 21-41 were studied. Their cocaine use history was matched to 20 currently abstinent cocaine-abusing males. Twelve female and 20 male non-drug-abusing individuals served as a control group. Resting eyes closed EEG was recorded from 8 leads. The males who used cocaine had elevated EEG beta (p < 0.0125) and reduced alpha (p < 0.0125)when compared to the cocaine-abusing females and control subjects. These findings suggest that the EEG of cocaine-abusing women may be more normal than that of cocaine-abusing men. Such gender-specific differences for cocaine-abusing populations may require gender-specific treatment to improve outcome.